


The Veiled Songstress of Garreg Mach Monastery

by hapicubii



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapicubii/pseuds/hapicubii
Summary: Nagamas 2019 gift for ShainaiDraws! Three houses AU featuring Lyn & Azura!
Kudos: 1





	The Veiled Songstress of Garreg Mach Monastery

**Author's Note:**

> Nagamas 2019 gift for ShainaiDraws! Three houses AU featuring Lyn & Azura!

News had spread across the Garreg Mach Monastery about an upcoming arrival and performance of a veiled songstress from a faraway land, and rumors of her previous otherworldly performances excited the students. 

“I heard that she’s around our age.” Lyn of the Blue Lions house shared with her classmates. She was keen on seeing the performance. 

“Can’t be better than Dorothea, right?” A classmate responded. 

“No way.” Another responded. “Dorothea’s voice is simply angelic!”

Azura, a Golden Deer student, walked by the Blue Lions classroom and had overheard the conversation. Slipping behind the chattering students, she mumbled softly, “Don’t think she’s much of a dancer though…”

Lyn was not surprised by the sudden appearance of her friend as she was accustomed to her silent entrances. “It’ll be a nice change of pace. Can’t say no to that! Who knows, maybe we’ll all start putting up posters of this songstress on our dorm walls once we’re enchanted by her performance.” 

Azura’s face was blushing ever so slightly. 

“If you all want to, I can grab everyone tickets for the show!” Lyn suggested. While the others agreed, Azura courteously declined the offer and said that she had other matters to attend to in the near future. 

_That’s unusual…_ Lyn thought. While she knew that Azura was a rather quiet and shy girl, Azura had never declined an equivalent offer in the past. 

* * *

In the following days, Lyn often saw Azura heading up the second floor of the monastery.

“I had a few questions for our teacher.” Azura explained to Lyn while avoiding all eye contact. “You know I don’t like to stand out during classes and seminars.”

Although Lyn couldn’t disagree with the statement, she was still highly suspicious of what Azura was up to. “I can help you if you’ve got any extra questions! I don’t mind sharing what I learned from our class!” 

With a smiling face, Azura thanked her and briskly left. 

_What is she up to? She’s definitely not going up there for lecture clarifications._ Lyn was hungry for answers, but knew that she could not obtain them in a direct manner. 

Later in the afternoon, Lyn hid behind a stone pillar in the courtyard and patiently waited to catch Azura to come out of her dorm (as Lyn had seen her go back after the last lecture). A few hours passed and the sun was setting, yet there was still no sign of Azura departing from her dorm. Curious as to what was going on, Lyn stepped out from hiding and went to knock on Azura’s door. 

No answer.

Lyn knocked once again before trying to turn the door knob. The door was not locked and so she slowly pushed it open. 

“Azura…?” Lyn peeked into her tidy room. There were no signs of Azura, but a blue, scarf-like material was gently lying on her bed. Lyn picked it up and tried to recall if Azura ever wore such an item before. 

“Ah…!” 

Lyn turned around to find a shocked Azura at the entrance.

“There you are Azura!” Lyn lifted up the material. “Is this yours?”

Azura’s eyes told her everything. “Actually, Lyn…I...”

Lyn abruptly stopped her. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I shouldn’t be snooping around into other people’s rooms.” Lyn took a small breath. “It’s just, you’ve been acting kind of strange lately and it all started when we were talking about the veiled songstress! I’ve never seen you reject something so little as a free seat without saying any reason for it.”

“Lyn…” Azura quietly closed her room door. “How can I sit with the audience,” Azura paused ever so slightly before continuing, “if I AM the performer?”  
  
Lyn had to let that sink in for a few moments. “You? The veiled songstress?!”

Azura took the veil from Lyn’s hands and placed it up on her own face. 

“I didn’t even know you could sing!” Lyn’s eyes widened. 

“And you’ll know soon enough.” Azura’s tender smile was showing. “But please, do keep this a secret.”  
  
Lyn nodded as she was still struggling from this reveal. “I uh, guess I’ll be going…” 

Lyn darted out the door, feeling slightly giddish as she was the only student in the monastery who knew about this secret. She couldn’t wait for the day of the performance, to see her friend shining on stage. 


End file.
